


Call On Me

by evbatarseh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Top Louis, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbatarseh/pseuds/evbatarseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been lifetime friends and as a pre-graduation present for themselves, they decided to spend a week in paradise. But old feelings resurface and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me why I could finish this in less than an hour but I can't for the life of me write a 500 word essay about a farmer. 
> 
> Hi! This is just some coverage before you read ;).
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I am INEXPERIENCED when it comes to writing smut so bear with me lol. I'm not however, inexperienced in reading it if you catch my drift. So, just want to let you know if you think it is truly poor. I am trash :-)
> 
> Important things to cover before you read:  
> Harry and Louis are 17 and 18 in this story and are in their senior year of high school hence they're graduating soon.  
> Harry and Louis also live together in NYC, New York. Hilton Head Island is about 10-11 hours away so that's why they left at 4:30 so most of this one shot would make relative sense. 
> 
> Alright enjoy *nervous laughter*  
> yikes™

"Okay so I found a couple hotels that are charging under $150 a night if you want to look through them..." Harry trailed off browsing through all the options waiting for Louis to walk over and see for himself. Louis and Harry switched places to where Harry was now trying to gather up the right money for at least a week over in Hilton Head, South Carolina.

"I think the best bet would have to be Best Western." Louis said and Harry nodded, "I mean it's right on the beach and you're right, it's under $150 a night." 

"Let me make these last additions onto the money we have and we'll see how long we should book our stay for." Louis nodded and walked over to stand behind Harry's left shoulder. 

"Make sure we have enough money for gas and food. You have to feed me." Harry knows better than to forget the money set aside for Louis' needs. I mean, they grew up together. He just decides to ignore him for now and proceeds to add up the final dollars.

"We are at $946 total." Louis and Harry high five each other and then book the hotel for four nights.

"What do you say? Ready to head out tomorrow morning?" Louis questions Harry. Harry reacts by nodding and smiling from the overwhelming excitement radiating from Louis' face.

———

The next morning, Harry and Louis are frantically running in and out of their flat to make sure everything on the packing list is packed in the car so they can head out as soon as possible which happens to be at the ass crack of dawn 4:30 AM.

"Lou, I'm serious. Did you pack the toothbrushes or not?" Louis just cracked up even more trying to answer before Harry became fed up with him and decided to leave him at home. 

"Yes, I prooooomise" Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Well then, that's all that's left on the list. Get your ass in the car before I leave you behind." Harry said while excitedly running to try and beat Louis to the car. Louis hardly had his shoes on so he tripped over his own feet and landed on the hood of the car. He tried to play it off and get in the car smoothly.

"What are waiting for, Harold. Start the bloody car and drive." Harry stared and Louis for a good ten seconds, just scolding him. Louis laughed.

Fortunately for Harry, Louis fell asleep and stayed that way for majority of the ride so Harry could concentrate on driving. The drive was long though since New York was so far away but by the time they crossed the border for South Carolina, Louis was alive, awake, and full of energy, so he drove the rest of the way there. It took every bone in his body not to bug the shit out of Harry while he tried to sleep for as long as he could. 

Harry got a good five and a half hours of sleep in before they pulled up into the parking area for the hotel. Louis had already gotten the keys for the two and checked them in. After he woke up enough, Harry jumped out of the car to go get a cart for their luggage while Louis opened the back of the car. They unloaded all of their belongings onto at least two carts, wheeled them over to the elevator, and brought them to the hotel room. It wasn't big because they were low on money and they figured they weren't planning on spending much time in the room for anything other than to sleep. Harry walked over to the large window next to Louis' bed.

"Lou, come look at the water from here." Harry called over to Louis. Their room was on the fifth floor so it was remotely high enough to the ocean past the cars and stuff. 

"Yeah?" Louis walked to where Harry stood and panned the beach, "Let's go," Louis was in the bathroom and changing by the time Harry turned around so he walked over to his own suitcase to grab his swim shorts and put them on. Louis probably took a longer time because of his excitement and inability to put his legs through the holes of his shorts.

"Ready?" Harry asked Louis while laughing. He could hear Louis falling into the walls and cabinets from his rush. The door then opened and revealed Louis dressed and ready to go with a calm smile on his face not revealing the fact he will have like 10 bruises tomorrow.

"Ready, Curly" Louis winked. Harry and Louis both headed out the door with their key cards and some beach towels. 

———

Harry and Louis had spent the rest of the day on the beach and finally went to their room late in the evening.

As soon as Louis walked in the room, he headed straight for the room service menu. It took him about half a second to figure out what he wanted before he picked up the phone and ordered his food. Harry sat there and just watched as Louis did it so quickly. After Louis set the phone down, he turned to Harry. That's when Harry snapped out of his daze and gave Louis a confused look.

"Oh did you want something?" Louis asked. Harry rolled his eyes and made a duh expression. "Alright fine damn. What do you want." Harry walked over to where Louis stood and looked over the menu carefully trying to figure out what made his mouth water. He pointed to what he wanted and Louis ordered it. 

They took turns taking showers and sat on the bed watching tv. Right in the middle of the football match they were watching, they heard and knock on the door, and Louis was quick to get out of his seat to get his food. He opened the door and gathered both his and Harry's meal and set them on the bed they were sharing. Harry picked up all his food while Louis was already devouring his own. 

"I was so fucking hungry." Louis said with a mouthful. Harry eyed him then laughed as he started eating his own. 

Once they had finished, they threw away what was left and continued on watching the football match. Somewhere into the match, Harry had his legs draped over Louis'. Louis was very concentrated on the match but Harry was concentrated on Louis. 

"Lou, what are you gonna do after we graduate?" Harry nudged his leg a bit. 

Louis turned his head to look at Harry staring at him sincerely and looked at the wall in thought. 

"I'm probably gonna go to Uni for football. Why?" Louis turned back to look at Harry.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Harry pouted. 

"Haz, you must have a plan. What do you want to do?" he questioned.

"I'm going to school to sing?" 

"Does that mean a music school?" Louis asked.

"Mhmm." 

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to a University around wherever you are. We can get a flat together if you'll miss me too much." Louis winked and they both chuckled.

"I would miss you. A lot." Harry said, "Let's do that."

"Alright, mate." Louis gave a big grin and Harry tucked his head into his shoulder smiling big as well. 

There was a long pause and the only sound in the room came from the game on tv. Harry wanted to say something. He nervously played with the hem of his shirt as it took him a while to build up the nerve to speak. 

Louis' POV

I took note of Harry's fidgeting next to me but didn't question it. I heard him speak suddenly.

"Lou?" 

"Yeah?" I answered and made sure to take note of his nervous state. I get slightly worried but keep a calm exterior and pay attention.

"You're really important to me.." He was looking down and my heart started to beat erratically.

"I feel the same, boo" I tried lightening the mood even though I felt butterflies. 

"But it's more than that?" his voice was shaky. I don't understand why he's so nervous to talk to me.. We're best friends...

"Okay. You can explain if you want." I wanted to know what he was thinking. I had an idea once he mentioned it was 'more than that'. He sat up and I knew this was about to get serious. I'm bracing myself.

"It's really stupid." He tried shrugging it off but it was too late now. I wanted to know what was on his mind because this seemed really important.

"Okay but it's the air now, Harold" He shakily sighed.

"It might've been going on for a while now. I don't know, but I guess I started feeling this way a while ago and I don't know how t-"

"Spit it out, bud." I cut him off. He was rambling.

"I might have developed like a feeling towards you?" He finally looked me in the eyes. The butterflies were left to a bare minimum. I was relieved? However, I was speechless which gave off the wrong message since I saw the eagerness in Harry's face dissolve. He thinks the feeling isn't mutual. I snapped back to reality.

"Harry," He snapped his head up and waited for me to speak further, "so do I." His expression was full of wonder while he processed what just happened. Hell, I'm still trying to as well. How did this all just happen so suddenly? We watch each other for a while, and I don't know about Harry, but with this comes a whole new sense of relief. I'm brought back once again when I see Harry slowly leaning in. 

His lips crash onto mine quickly. Harry and I start moving our lips in sync while our bodies attract to each other. Harry's moving to straddle my lap, so I encourage him by holding the back of his thigh and casually pulling it over my lap. We managed to keep our lips attached throughout that whole process until Harry slowly detached our lips so he could strip us of our shirts. We went back to kiss only this time with more passion. It quickly turned into a heated open mouth kiss once I bit Harry's lip and shoved my tongue through his mouth. In one swift motion I flipped us over and stared at him. 

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered. This was all really quick I just didn't want him to feel like we were rushing this. He told me a lot about his past boyfriends... he told me so much to the point where it was a little too much. Long story short, I know a lot about his sex life. I watched him nod eagerly and went in for another kiss. His hands moved desperately for the button of my pants which caused me to groan from the brush against my hard on. My pants collected at my ankles and I kicked them somewhere in the room while I worked for his pants.

As soon as we were left in nothing but our underwear, I split Harry's knees further and grinded down which cause us to moan into each other's mouths. Harry watched me as I teasingly pulled his boxers down, kissing the insides of his thighs on my way down. He bit his lip when I came up back in between his legs.

He rolled his hips up so I could see his rim. I was salivating. I sucked bruises onto his inner thighs and he was trembling. I made my way back up to attach my lips onto his again while stripping myself of my own boxers. 

"Suck." I stuck my fingers in between his plump lips. Harry took my fingers into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around them all while maintaining seductive eye contact with me. He's so sexy. I took my lubricated fingers from his mouth and moved them to his rim. His breathing increased when I let the fluttering muscles engulf one of my fingers completely. 

"Two, please." I had barely done one finger and he was asking for another. I am going to die. He is going to kill me. I stuck a second finger in and scissored them to stretch out the muscle. Harry was a moaning mess once I reached three fingers, and I figured he had had enough. Really, it was because my hard on was aching by this point, and I needed relief. 

I ran as quickly as I could to get the condom and lube for my eager /boyfriend?/. I'm not exactly sure what we are exactly but that's a discussion for later after we're satisfied. 

When I was about slide the condom on, Harry caught my hands.

"I wanna do it." I watched as he placed the condom at my tip and slid the rest of it down my dick.... with his mouth. That's it. I'm done for. I laid him back down and lubed up my cock. Once my cock was lined up with his entrance, I slid in slowly watching him dig his fingernails into my biceps and spread his legs more and more. I was balls deep when I grabbed one of his legs and hooked it over my shoulder. 

"Move." He whined. His voice sounded raspy and sohot. I started out by moving slowly in him and increased my speed when I saw how it affected him. He started emitting throaty moans and high pitched whines when I adjusted my position and finally hit his prostate repeatedly. Only then did I bunch his hair up and pull really hard. I could tell he was feeling all types of pleasure when I saw a tear slip from the corner of his eye. 

"Are you, fuck, sure you're alright?" I said past my groans. He nodded immediately. His breathing was increasing quickly and the whines in the back of his throat got higher. 

"I'm g-gonna c-" He cried. I felt him tighten around me spastically, so I already knew he was really close. He then arched his back and dug his head and fingers into the sheets. I watched as he let out a drawn out moan and come shot out to paint his chest white. The sight and tightness around my cock sent me over the edge and I released into the condom letting out broken moans into Harry's mouth. 

I landed on top of him with a sigh and listened to his now steady breathing. When I heard him wince from the sensitivity, I slid out and rolled over to lay next to him. After several seconds, I got up to go into the bathroom. I took off the condom and tied it, and then I wet a rag to clean off the come. 

Harry was close to drifting off when I returned but the wet rag woke him up enough to look me in the eyes. We both smiled at each other and once we finished washing up and getting into our pajamas, I got in the bed behind Harry and spooned him. 

Before he dozed off, I had to ask him.

"Harry, will you go out with me?" I anticipated his answer.

His hand reached back to play with my hair and I moved my head to his shoulder. I started kissing his neck lightly when he finally spoke up.

"Yes, babe." And we fell asleep like that. In each other's arms.


End file.
